The Memory Trainer 3000
by IzziInsane
Summary: It's Ludwig's new invention that could flip everything around...R&R, no flames, please.


**Hey, this is my new fic…its' cool, some of it started off in a pictochat connection. I hope you enjoy, but it was a random idea, and, you know, just the randomest ideas turn into the best stories…ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…nup…nup. I own a lot of future characters I will use in about the 5-12****th**** chapters…So yeah!**

One day, Bowser was in his castle, plotting something that would wipe out Mario's memory and make his memory re-program to what Bowser (or the person who erased his memory) to do.

"Yes! It has to work…" Bowser said as he looked over his badly sketched plan. "Ludwig, get here now—and bring your fantastic inventing brain with you!"

"Oooh, goody!" Ludwig reacted as he came jumping down the stairs. "Coming, dad!"

When he reached the bottom, where his father sat, he asked, "What would you like, dad?"

Bowser responded by saying, "I need something that can erase people's memory and let the person who erased it tell them what they want their memory as!"

"I'm on it!" Ludwig replied. "And I'll call it: The Memory Trainer 3000!"

"Fantastic! I'll help with what ever I can—let's get moving!"

**Meanwhile, at Peach's castle….**

"Princess," A voice came from downstairs.

"Toad?" Peach asked. "What is it that you wanted me for?"

"I don't want you," he said, "Toadsworth does."

"Oh," Peach said. " I see. Do you have any idea what it might be?" She asked as she put an arm around the shaking, panting toad.

"Errrr….No, sorry." The toad said.

"'Kay…I'll come down then."

They walked down together to find a relaxed Toadsworth, pacing his foot and looking out the window.

"Daddy? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear." He replied. "I was just thinking…it's such a beautiful day, why don't you have a look outside?"

"Um, dad?" Peach said. "It's actually raining, and the sky is dull. How could that be—"

"Exactly," Toadsworth said. "A beautiful day. Go and enjoy your self."

Peach looked puzzled as she walked outside. As she did, she was rather shocked to fall in to a big sack held by Bowser and yanked off, about to be taken to Bowser's castle.

"MUHAHAHAHAAA!! I now have you trapped!!!!" Bowser said in triumph.

Peach GRRRRed and said, "Mario will save me."

"Ha-HA—that's where you're WRONG! I have him captured at the castle, where I have a little surprise for him," He cackled evilly.

The Toads in the castle were meanwhile laughing in a manically evil way too—for they then removed their disguises to reveal koopas!

**Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle…**

"Hey—what's the big idea?!" Mario asked as he was shoved into a cell.

"Ha-ha, we have a great plan for you!" Roy said as he shoved the door shut and locked it.

Mario gritted his teeth. "…Such _as_?"

Ludwig smirked. "Bowser said not to tell you," He said, "but we want to make you frightened. My new invention, the Memory Trainer 3000"—right now he held up the eraser-shaped object with a red button on it—"which can erase ANYONE'S memory! By doing so, Bowser is going to press the button to YOU and erase YOUR memory, and then replace it with what he wants!"

"And, to make an even _bigger _show…" Morton said, leaning closer to the bars, "he kidnapped Princess Peach and let her sit in the front row!"

Mario showed a furious look and said, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yea, we would," Lemmy piped up, as Iggy finished, "and when he's _done_…"

"_He's going to make YOU help him make Peach marry him!_" all of the Koopa Kids said together.

"So long, sucker," Ludwig said, "Ooh, look. Here's the delivery now. You have thirty minutes to live with the memory you have now—and we feel like a little nicey-nicey treatment before we do."

A Para-Koopa came in and threw Princess Peach in the cell too, who's hair was completely messed up and she had scars all over her.

"Mario? What's going on?!"

"They-they're gonna erase my memory," he said, "and replace it with one that Bowser controls!"

"They WHAT?!"

"You heard him," a voice said as it entered the room. "It may be the last thing nice you hear out of him forever!"

They both looked up to see Bowser approach. Mario and Peach grabbed eachother as Bowser opened the cell. "Troops, fall in!"

"You said thirty minutes!" Mario said.

"Yes," Bowser said, "but it looks like you got ahead of the game! I shortened your time to thirty seconds… seeing as you know what is going to happen."

The Troopas had an evil grin on their faces as they pounced on Mario and Peach and grabbed them, and took them into a big room, with a huge audience of koopas and other evil creatures.

Bowser Junior came on stage. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "Welcome to tonight's show! We have a very special arvo tonight…because we will watch Ludwig's new invention used by Bowser to wipe out Mario's memory!"

Many people cheered and clapped.

"And, now, as the Princess is getting tied into the front seat so she will not attempt to do anything to ruin this event…." B.J. said, "…Bowser, with Mario Mario!"

More cheers came from the evil audience as Mario was strapped into a chair and taped on the mouth.

"Here we go!" Bowser said as he pressed the button on the eraser, grinning extremely evilly.

Mario froze, ignoring everything around him.

"Okay. You are Mario Mario, and you work for me, Bowser Koopa. Your number one mission is to kidnap Princess Peach, take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and, make sure Princess Peach marries me, so I can rule over the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Who is this princess, master." Mario said dully. "what does she look like."

"She looks like"—he pointed to Princess Peach in the crowd—"THAT!!"

Mario nodded and stared. He then followed suit and grinned evilly too.

"I will follow your orders, master," Mario said, as he jumped off the stage and grabbed the Princess, and untied her. He flinged her over his shoulders and took her offstage.

Bowser smirked, folded his arms, and bowed to the cheering crowd. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "it was nothing—and we now have a MUCH powerful way to win the Mushroom Kingdom now!!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
